North American Family
by Koharu Kage
Summary: chapter one: Death and Rebirth Canada finally has had enough...short chapter stories of family and love...and England bashing...I'm not good with summaries so please read Rated -T for suicide and death
1. Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Chapter one:

Death and Rebirth.

"Happy birthday, to me...happy birthday" The voice singing in such a sad and lonely tone hiccuped before picking back up his mournful melody "Happy birthday...to Canada..." a sniffle was heard followed by a choked back sob, "N..no one remember." July 1st, his birthday...once, he just for once wanted to be noticed, to be loved and felt loved; however, this didn't happen.

It was the same thing every year for the last decade or so. "Why?" came the muffled cry of Matthew Williams- the persona of Canada- on this lonely day that should have been so joyful and wonderful...and yet here he was in the dark with a melted candle stuck in a half eaten slice of cake and a bear that couldn't even remember his name. The pain in his chest was just far too great this time...it hurt too much! He had sent out invitations to those he knew...those that SHOULD have remembered him! But here he was forgotten again...

His mind hazy and pounding with pain from the tears that rippled down his pale alabaster skin, making his lovely violet eyes a painful red, the young nation stood from his seat and made his way to the bathroom. In his mind of hazy tears and horrible pains stormed away to his bed room all he wanted was sleep, sleep and to forget this day of loneliness.

His bed felt so wonderfully soft and comfy; he could have snuggled down into the covers any time he wanted. However, his hands had other plans. "Happy...birthday to Canada" He sang out feeling light headed. There was no pain, just emptiness. He laid down to rest his head on the feather soft pillow; it was nice not feeling anything. Everything was getting dark "H..appy...birthday...toooo...me" He said closing his eyes as sleep took him.

The door came bursting opened as a tall blond figured entered the quiet house of his northern brother "Mattie! Your favorite big brother has come to talk about his birthday on the 4th!" He shouted, gleefully unaware of the events that took place the day before. The blond looked around the place trying to find his quiet brother. What he saw first was a birthday cake; one slice seemed to already been chewed, not that America minded that. After all Canada made awesome cakes. "Huh? Did Mattie make this for me? Dude! He's such a sweet guy! There is even a note! I wonder what he wrote to me!" The foolish man bent down and picked up the note. What he read turned his blood cold.

"Dear, anyone. My name is Matthew Williams, I am Canada...July 1st is my birthday, but today will also be the last of my days. No one remembers me, no one cares unless they actually need my help, or they want me to go to war. I'm tried of being cannon fodder, I'm tired of being mistaken for my brother and getting the shit beaten out of me, I'm tired of no one knowing me! I trade with almost everyone in this goddamn world! I fought in both great wars! I'm the second largest country in the world! If Russia keeps shrinking I would have been the first... mostly, I'm tired of being alone.

I'm tired of Alfred, America only coming over when it's convenient for him. Aren't big brothers suppose to put their little brothers ahead of their wants and needs? My big brother only loves himself.

Arthur: England was the the worst to me. He took me from Papa France, never once sent out any of my letters to him, beat me every time I spoke French. He became my Dad and yet he forgot my name everyday, beat me within an inch of my life. When Alfred left to gain his independence, I thought 'surely England will remember me now!' With Alfred his favorite gone, I had desperately hoped to gain his affections, but like everything in my life, I was wrong. England only got worse, kept comparing me to Alfred, calling me Alfred, dressing me like Alfred, wanted me to be Alfred, it hurt worse then being ignored.

France, he remembered me, he always remembered me. However, even he forgot the important things...he was always more busy with other things. It was plain to see that I didn't matter to him. I love them all, and I will always continue to, but I cannot forgive them anymore. My heart cannot take this pain, tonight on this day, the day family should have been with me! I'm going to die, I'll lay peacefully in my bed and make it seem like I'm sleeping...I'll die more peacefully then I lived, for this year my birthday cake is chocolate with a hint of Cyanide, I'll die without pain unlike how I lived."

America shook his head scared for his brother "L...Love...Mattie Williams, C...Canada, please..." America read the last sentence, scared shitless, the tear running down his face with each line, wrenching a knot inside his heart, his body shaking as that fear crept into his soul.

America rushed to his little brother's bedroom, the door nearly fell off the hinges as he entered and saw the sight that nearly made him choke on the tears that fell from his eyes, "M..Mattie...this isn't funny" He's voice was breaking as he approached the still form of his little brother, his hand quivered as he reached out to gently touch the angelic face, his heart stopped when he realized. "Mattie..." it wasn't a joke...Alfred's knees gave way as he crumpled to the floor crying as he had never done before, there was no pulse, there was no heat, there was no longer a Canada. America cried like never before, the storms brewed in his house for ever drop the slide down his face, how could this have happened? No...he knew, the letter was a wake up call to the reality he had chosen to ignore, the truth he now knew and the guilt that would forever be burned inside his heart "I...I killed my brother" He wailed loudly, he needed to call someone! Anyone! He pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew that cared for Mattie "France...I killed Mattie" the line went dead, he wasn't a hero...he wasn't a brother, he was the worst kind of monster in the world...

It felt as though the hours had trickled away like water flowing in the river, when America heard the door slam opened and saw France there standing in the doorway looking worse for wear "America, what did you mean...you killed mon cheri?" He demanded as America wordlessly handed him the note and watched as France's face contorted in shame, "Mon cheri Metthew" He looked towards the dead body of his son, HIS son! America hadn't killed the boy, the three of them all contributed to this unfortunate tragedy. France kneeled beside the younger nation as he called up the police. They needed to let Matthew rest...France hugged Alfred tightly as they both cried, they had lost their precious baby...

Three days had passed since the discovery of Matthew's death, America was wearing black as the rain pounded on him, France stood next to him also wearing black...the two nations had gathered those who knew Canada and remembered him.

Hong Kong stood among the mourners crying among them, the usually stoic boy was showing more emotion than he had ever done in the past, He had sent an e-card to Canada for his birthday, he had planned on visiting the next day with a proper gift. "Oni-chan" He cried out, Matthew was like a big brother to him. He had loved Canada for trying to protect him, and when he was a British colony...Matthew had helped taken care of him...why couldn't he have done something to prevent this?

"Birdie...stupid birdie, someone who was as awesome as me shouldn't have died" Prussia mumbled as tears fell from his crimson gaze. His brother had given him a lot of work that day, he had wanted to visit Canada, the ex-nation even had a gift for the young nation. Why did he decide to listen to Ludwig this time? Why did he think he could simply give his gift to the awesome Canada at the next meeting?

Netherlands and Belgium hugged each other watching as the casket was lowered into the hole, "I should have sent more tulips! Damn this guy saved us in world war 2! He...he liberated us! He took in my royal family" Netherlands cried out pulling his sister in closer to their hug, Belgium also remember the young Nation, they were partner in trade, academics, and all the international organizations they met at! Why didn't she do anything?

"How could I have always confused you for that bastardo America?" Cuba cried wishing he had brought ice cream to Canada's place and wished him a happy birthday. this might never have happened if he had. If only he paid more attention to the details of Canada's person, his stupid brother had blue eyes while he had the loveliest violet eyes that couldn't compare to any other...

The nordics were there as well, Finland cried into Sweden's arms. The smaller blond shook, the nordics had found him first...if they had stayed, they'd had raised him "Things could have been different" he sobbed, he believed that...if they had raised Canada like he had wished, the boy would still be here! Not being lowered into the grave. Sweden tried to comfort his wife as best he could, in his heart he agreed with Finland but said nothing, the past couldn't be changed. Norway, Iceland and Denmark watched the child being lowered into the ground, they said nothing...only felt the loss of there dear friend.

China, and Korea had also come, many of there people traveled to Canada to study...both of them had close to ties, "f...funerals oriented in Korea...Canada's breast...should have belongs to me...de..za" Korea said between his own sobs. Why couldn't have remember the poor kid's birthday! He was a lousy big brother! Horrible! He always came over and yet he couldn't do one thing nice for his friend! China was also think along the same lines as Korea, he had a chinatown in Canada he should very well remember him!

Everyone that mattered to Canada was present, save for one...the United Kingdom wasn't there...this only made France and America's blood boil, a few other nations were irritated about this as well... America looked on as his watched the dirt cover his brother's casket, with each shovel his heart tightened, "My brother is dead.." he said crying anew, the weight was too much. France hugged the younger nation "My baby is gone," He said softly, it was Jeanne de Arch all over again for him...

After the ceremony and the grave was covered, Alfred walked over and placed a single red rose on top of the grave and gently patted the ground, "Mattie...I...I always thought...you'd be there, you were always there...because of me...now...you'll never be there again" He said not even bothering to wipe the tears form his eyes, "Damn it! It should be me in there not you! I'm the d**k! I'm the a*****e with a target on my back! Mattie! It...I should be the one dead, not you...not someone who was as pure and kind as you...I didn't deserve you...I had the worlds greatest little brother, and I ignored him...made him feel less then he was, an angel" he stood and turned to Francis "I want to see England, that a** wasn't here...I need to punch his lights out" He said in a solemn tone, Francis only nodded wanting to see the Brit for himself.

The unusual pair after driving away from the cemetery headed for the airport, they already had there bags in the trunk of the rented car, as if they had been preparing to confront the British man since that morning. The drive to the airfield was held in a strange and unreal silence, neither of them spoke, even if they could they had nothing to say at the moment and so the silence was welcomed.

After getting there tickets and settling in their seats, Alfred gave in to his tired and weary body, France sighed watching the younger nation "Finally...you haven't slept since July 2nd...you even canceled your party, looks like your not as immature as many believe...or perhaps you've finally awakened?" He asked brushing a strand of hair out of the younger nation's face, "Your all I have left...my oldest son" He said as the tear one more poured from his eyes as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Alfred's forehead "Dream sweetly, Mattie would have wanted that" he said choking back a sob as he pulled the younger nation closer to him allow Alfred's head to rest on his shoulder, while Francis had buried his nose in Alfred's hair, content to simple stay close as his tears fell like rain.

Even though he hadn't been picked by America, he saw the younger nation as a son, such a sweet boy he was. France remember aiding him in the revolutionary war, it was at first to get back at England; however, it became much more after that...seeing him grow was magic to him. France had dearly wished he had won the 7 year war...he would have seen his Mattie grow and possible he might have still been here. France wished for nothing more at that moment then to hug his precious baby again, his baby that was now gone from this world...

When the plan landed and the two managed to get the suite cases, they rented another car and France drove through the busy streets of London.

The two were feeling an anxiety previously thought was none existent, they could feel there hearts ready to leap from their chest. London was as gloom and unwelcoming as its embodiment, Alfred dully noted, Mattie's finally note was crumpled in his sweat hands as they came near to England's house. Alfred had not once let go of the paper save for letting France read when the two had first seen each other at Mattie's deathbed...Mattie's letter was the last tangible thing that connected him to his deceased brother a reminding to what his horrible ego had caused, he wasn't going to let himself forget anything as important as family again.

Francis saw the note again in Alfred's hand, and sighed "I'm getting those letters England never sent...I won't let him keep those from me any longer" He said gripping the wheel, he had assumed Matthew had forgotten him after being handed over so coldly to England. At first being disconnected form his son had hurt, but he had dulled the pain with plenty of wine, he had figured his sweet Chaton hated him for handing him over to England...he was too stupid to realize England was between them...

France snapped from his stupor as he realized they were fast approaching England's house, lightly stepping on the breaks he slowed to a stop, "Well...ready for the British invasion?" He said in a tone far too serious, America nodded and climbed out the car.

The duo walked to the front door, there nerves seemed fried at the moment of this important meeting. France knocked on the door, the both of them stood still for the longest time. Alfred could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his throat was so dry it choking him to death, even his hands were sweaty and balling into fist ready to punch the man for not showing his busy brow face at the cemetery.. _"What is going to say? Is he even sober? How could he have forgotten the funeral? I called him personally!"_ He thought as the doorknob began turning, his breath hitched as the door creaked opened revealing Arthur on the other side with a blank look on his face.

"What in bloody hell are you two doing here?" Arthur asked wondering why they were wearing all black, was Alfred going that far with his little funeral prank? Before he could wonder, a fist slammed into his face "You fucking bastard! Did you honestly forget! Matthew! I called you! I told you to be there! My brother is dead you mother fucking ass!" Alfred shouted falling to his knees once more as he began crying, "H..he wrote about you in his final letter...he wrote how you.." He shook as the tears spilled down his face "He committed suicide! Why weren't you there!"

Arthur rubbed his face, blood dripping from his nose which he was sure without a doubt was broken "What the hell you talking about? Matthew? Who the hell is Matthew?" He demanded trying to stop the bleeding.

"Canada..." France said in a voice tittering on the edge of hate, "Canada was Matthew my son you stole from me! My son you kept all his letters away from me! My son! My son that I loved more then anyone else in this world!" He stormed into England's house "I'll be in your attic, I know for a fact you keep all your pack rat things up there! I will be taking those letters you never sent out! They are mine!" He said making his way to England's attic.

The blond haired nation made an attempt to stop him but was stopped by America "Not this time! I'm on his side! Those letters...belong to a real father, not some drunken bastard too stupid to attend his neglected son's funeral!" he shouted as France began searching England's attic for his letters from Canada.

Arthur growled and pushed away from America "Canada is dead you say? Suicide? Pah! What a weak little colony he was then," England said crossing his arms waiting for France to retrieve his precious letters "He was never any good except for Cannon fodder, he was nothing like you...always whimpering and squirming" He said with a face that meant business "The only other purpose he served was keeping my bed warm, but it was nothing, you would have been better"

Growling "You fucked him! You sick asshole! Mother fucking sick prick! He wanted to make you love him! He even went as far as letting you take his ass!" Alfred was shaking with rage all the while Arthur simply had a annoyed look on his face, "Please, I'm sure I'm not the only one whose had that ass, I wouldn't have been surprised if France wanted him when he was older, he was a little whore to anyone that gave him an inch of attention, he the replica of France in every way" he mockingly.

Too bad for him France had found his letters and retuned in time to hear everything. It chilled him to the core that Arthur would think so lowly of him...France brushed past England and said nothing, only a hand on Alfred's shoulder "Let's go...we need not deal with such a pathetic man" He said dragging out the sobbing American.

A week had passed since then, no one had heard from America, France had been doing much of the paper work to ensure that America would have control of the land until further notice. It pained Francis but he knew America wouldn't be able to handle the paper work right now. He wanted to make sure no one else got there hands on Canada, and he knew America would be the perfect person to keep his brother's land as beautiful as its previous representative.

Alfred for his part was roaming the wilderness of his brother's lands, and wondering why he never did this before? Why hadn't he enjoyed Matthew's country before now? It was peaceful and calm, just like him...it hurt how everything now reminded him of Matthew...

Pancakes, sports, maple trees, flowers, the color red, and the list continued in his mind until it hurt to think about it!

Sighing softly he looked around, he was far from anywhere and alone where none would find him. The American reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, "It should have been me to die...don't worry Mattie, I'll be a better brother in the afterlife, if I'm allowed into heaven...you were an angel...god would surely take you back into his fold, me I'm bound for hell" He placed the gun to his head and clicked the trigger once...

"Don't do that" A calm and familiar voice said snapping America from his thoughts of death, the blond blinked "K...Kumajirou! I wondered...where you went.." he said moving close to the polar bear and petting him gently "I'm sorry...it all my fault...C..Canada is gone" He said softly to the orphan bear, "Hmm do you promise not to hurt him again?" It was a strange question and it made Alfred blink "I've been watching everything, I can raise him...France is too far, and so is everyone else who cares...your the only one who can raise him" The polar bear was still vague in his explanation.

Alfred wondered what the hell the bear was talking about, his confused look didn't faze the bear "I promise never to hurt him again, if I could I never let him out of my sight again" he assumed the bear was talking about when he met Mattie again on the other side. The bear only blinked and nodded "Wait here, I'll be back" Kumajiro trotted off leaving Alfred very confused, "Maybe he wants me to bring Mattie something when I see him" He sighed not having the heart to tell the bear he didn't know how to bring things to the after life with him, but he would humor the bear and with that he sat down on a old stump to wait the bears return.

It was nearly night fall when Kuma returned, Alfed sighed relieved the bear was ready for whatever it wanted to give Mattie, "Here he is, you better take care of him, the first time you ignore him...I'm biting your testicles off" The bear said emerging from the woods with a tiny boy on his back.

Alfred stared in shock, the boy had wavy long blond hair, purple eyes, and an unmistakable curl stick up from his hair, he wore a white gown with a red ribbon. "C...Canada?" He breathed out, the boy looked no older then 4 years old as he sat upon Kuma's back as if he were riding a horse, the boy looked up at Alfred "How do you know my name? Kumajirou said that was my name two days ago" the boy said in a soft and sweet voice...

The tears formed in America's eyes again, it was him...his little brother, Canada was given new life. Alfred was also given a second chance to be a brother, he kneeled down "I'm America...your big brother, won't you and Kumajrou come home with me? I love you so much Canada...I promise I'll take care of you always, I've missed you so much" Alred said between sobs and sniffles.

Little Canada slid off Kuma's back and trotted over to America on unstable legs, purple eyes peered into America's tear blue eyes "If I come will you stop crying? I don't wanna see you cry" The little boy said falling forward and hugging the older nation. The little boy didn't understand why the strange man cried, all he knew was that he was hurting "Can I call you big brother?" Canada asked innocently, "Yes! Call me big brother!" America said wrapping his arms around the tiny boy and picking up off the ground, kissing his tiny cheek "My baby brother...my baby" He whispered into the little one's ear.

Canada felt overwhelmed by the affection "Okay frère, I'll go with you" the boy said causing the American to laughing happily as he spun his little brother around in the air, "Okay! L...Let go home Mattie!" He said cradling his baby brother in his arms "Come on Kuma, let's all go home" He said never having loved the saying at one time more then now and the trio descended back to town where they would talk until they both fell asleep...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: First day and a meeting

Chapter 2:

First day and a meeting

Alfred had cradled baby Canada in his arms all the way back to his house, over there shared borders. The little guy had fallen asleep and looked like an angel in Alfred's eyes "Now...where to let you sleep?" He pondered softly, Mattie was too little for a grown-up bed, and Alfred most certainly didn't have a a child's bed for him to sleep on, "I'll have go shopping tomorrow then" He said simply and carried Canada to his room where he laid down on the bed and cuddled Canada in his arms as sleep took him, with a final yawn he whispered "Goodnight Mattie" he said kissing the babe on his forehead before drifting off to sleep, Kuma climbed up on the bed and curled up besides the American...

As the rays of the next morning shined through the window, America blinked away and stretched his arms, he blinked "Mattie!" He shot up out of bed faster then a rocket, Mattie wasn't there "Mattie?" He looked under the bed and saw the door was opened, he paled "Mattie!" He shouted and began running down the hall way shouting his brother's name throwing open ever door in his house looking for the little boy. His heart was pounding and he was starting to feel panicked, what if he left again? What if last night was a dream made of his own guilty conscious? What if someone came in the middle of the night and stole away his precious baby brother? He reached to his living room to call the police as fast as he could!

However, upon reaching the living room he skidded to a stop and blinked owlishly at the sight... France was in his house cooking, while Baby Mattie was sitting in a chair with a few stacks of books swing his legs happily back and forth without a care in the world while Kuma sat next to him and Tony who was reading the newspaper, it was like some strange family sitcom. Alfred let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to Mattie and gave him a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead "Francis what are doing here?" He asked the older nation blinking as he cocked his head to the side, before sitting in the only free chair at his table left, between Tony and Mattie as he waited for Francis to speak.

"Well, I was worried about you so after finishing the final paper work, I flew over! To my surprise the one to answer your door was none other then mon petit Mattieu! When I saw him I knew! My son we blessed by good have been given a second chance! I for one shall not waste it! I promise to spoil him rotten and ensure you do not destroy his taste buds! Papa will cook every meal!" He said overly jubilant, while Alfred simply looked at him with a blank face.

"You know...that kind of impossible, you have your country affairs to attend to...and your kind of..way across the ocean" Alfred said blinking at France with a look that clearly he thought the nation had gone mad, "I'll just start reading more cookbooks..hell I have a freaking food channel, I'll get that sexy Italian woman...um Gaida to tech me! Or Maybe Paula Dean would be better...Big Daddy is cool..oh dude! I so totally get Guy to teach me some of those big bites recipes!" He said getting all excited, turning to France for approval...

The Frenchmen sighed, "Oh how sadly true this is! That is why, I've hired a cook straight from my finest cooking school! I am putting all my trust in her to ensure mon petite chaton's taste bud remain in tact this time! Ohoho!" He laughed happily setting a plate of crepes before Canada and America.

America blinked "But I can't afford a chief! I'm still in recession man!" He sighed slumping in his chair as he ate the really flat pancake, "Besides my cooking ain't nearly as bad as that..." He glanced at Canada who was happily eating what France made "That incurably mean country called England" he said using child friendly instead of what he actually wanted to say.

France sighed "Mon cheri, this is my gift! I will pay her! Don't worry, besides I trust your cooking about as much as I trust England about now" He said in all seriousness "You will let her work here and I will pay her, and she will be teaching Canada how to cook when he gets older" He said sternly in a voice that left no room for argument, "If I cannot be here all the time, then I shall leave but a small mart of me!"

Canada hadn't a clue what the two older nations were talking about, he was far too engrossed in his delightful meal, these crapes were wonderful! Fresh fruit and a light butter sauce, and yet something was missing? He paused for a moment "Maple!" He said excitably "Please my I have maple syrup!" He said smiling as the two adults looked at him.

France felt his heart break "Even though Papa made such wonderful crepe he wishes for the syrup...Alfred...I blame you" He said slumping slightly where he stood as Alfred laughed his ass off "OK, ok little bro wants Maple, it's maple he gets!" Alfred said getting up and going to his pantry. He always kept a bottle of 'the good' stuff, he knew his brother hated his syrup, preferring his own from Canada...so America always had a bottle around.

Pulling the bottle of the coveted item America had set it down before the little Canadian as he smiled and opened the bottle "Okay little guy say when to stop" He began pouring the golden liquid over the crepes waiting for Canada to tell him to stop.

"When Fere!" Canada said as the crepes were drenched in a lake of the stuff, America stopped pouring as he chuckled happily, "Someone is going to need a bath after breakfast.." He commented as he watched Mattie dig in happily getting syrup all over his tiny face, he couldn't help but laugh as he picked Mattie up and carried him off "Hey Since your here Francis you can help me shop for some clothes for him" he said happily closing the bathroom door unaware of the semi-evil looking look on Francis face "Oh don't worry Alfred, I've already made sure Mon petite will have more then he'll ever need" He laughed looking at the screen on his Iphone, more precisely his face book page and the statues that was liked by 45 people...

Alfred undressed Mattie and carefully set him down in the half filled tube, "There we go, nice warm bath to get my cute little brother all nice and clean!" He said happily grabbing the soap and lathering it up, now most children the moment the are placed in a tub don't sit still...Mattie was no exception to this rule, while Alfred attempted to wash his brother, said brother was far too interested in splashing around in the water and laughed happily as he got his big brother soaking wet. Alfred laughed as Mattie splashed about, but is was hard to wash the little guy, he was worried about getting the soap in Mattie's delicate eyes "OK, just hold still for a moment so big brother can wash you" He said between laughs and chuckles. America made a mental note to buy some bath toys for Mattie to play with in the tub, he suddenly had the image of Mattie holding a little rubber ducky and squeaking it happily and giggled in a manly short of way.

By the time he was finally finished washing Mattie, the older nation had to remove his shirt since it had been soaked through "Man your a better splasher then a wave machine Mattie" He joked wrapping a fluffy white towel around his young charge and carried him out.

"SURPRISE!" Alfred jumped in surprise clutching Mattie in his arms as his heart nearly jumped from his chest. He glanced around "How...what? Um...Hi?" to say he was at a loss of words would be an understatement, to say he was confused would be accurate. To what he was confused about was the fact nearly all the nations he knew were standing in his house holding presents wrapped in baby themed paper and smiling at him...and yet here he was holding a wet baby without a shirt, not the best scene in his mind "Hold on a moment" Blushing he hurried to his room to get them both dressed while a good handful of nation behind him laughed or took pictures...

America emerged from his room, now properly dressed and hold a dry Canada wearing a baggy hockey jersey over his little body, "Okay what is going on here? How did you..." before he could finish his sentence Hong Kong strolled over and promptly took Canada into his arm "I'm Hong Kong, I'm your favorite big brother and I shall teach you the art of using firecrackers to use against your enemies" He said in serious tone, America took Canada back into his arm "You will not! Those things are dangerous!" he snapped cradling Canada, sadly before he even had a moment to scold Hong Kong further.

Canada had been abducted from his arms once more, this time by Belgium and Netherlands "Uwa! He's such a cutie pie!" Belgium said giving the giggling Canadian an eskimo kiss, "I'm your Aunt Belle! I'm going to spoil you rotten and stuff you full of chocolate!" she cooed happily as Lars added "And when your older I'll share my stash with you" he said ruffling Canada's hair as the boy only looked up in confusion...

America blinked "Like hell you will Netherlands! My brother ain't doing no dope!" He said snatching Canada away from the druggy nation, "Will someone please tell me what going on?" He demanded as yet again Canada was stolen from him.

"Kawaii aru!" China said snuggling Canada to his chest, "He's so cute aru! I'm China little one and I've brought you presents from my house aru!" He said holding up a small box for Canada to open. Many nations protested and claimed that Canada should open their gifts first; however, this only served to further irate the poor American while the poor Canadian kept getting passed around the room being smothered in hugs and kisses from nearly half the world...thankfully someone finally spoke up!

"Unawesome!" Prussia shouted taking Mattie into his arms "Stop crowding the kid! Everyone back off and let him breath!" He shouted much to Germany's surprise as the ex-nation walked over to America and handed him back Canada "You better take good care of him, or I'll take him away and never give him back!" He threatened in a serious tone, before turning to the party "Okay! Everyone who wants to give Canada there present just settle down and put the gifts on the table! And let birdie pick which gift he wants!" with that said, Prussia went over to the table and laid down two gifts before making his way back to his little brother.

Germany had pretty much been dragged along, it seemed his older brother had wanted him to permanently remember the new Canada, even going as far to threaten his DVD collection. What made it more annoying was the fact that Prussia made him buy a gift for the toddler, which was promptly put on the table with the others as the pile gradually grew into a mountain...

"Will someone, anyone? Please tell me how the heck did you all find out so fast?" Alfred shouted firmly holding Canada in his arms and sending out predatory glares at everyone who tried to take him again. Frankly he was not only annoyed, but confused by all this sudden attention. This all seemed for all intents and purposes seemed like a huge birthday party! Francis finally spoke "Well you see America, I was so worried about you that as soon as I finished my paper work at my house, I flew here...by the time I got here it was 1:00 in the morning. Mon Petite Mattie must have woken up sometime in the middle of the night because he answered zhe door for me...well long story short...I posted it on my Facebook page with zhe cutest picture of Mon chanton hugging Kumajirou!" He squealed happily, "And of course, we need to properly welcome him to his new life! So I said, come everyone as soon as you can and bring a present for baby Matthew other wise that stupid American will buy all the wrong stuff"

Alfred twitched "Hey! I wasn't going to buy the wrong stuff! I know what my brother likes" He exclaimed irritated...

The impromptu party had gotten underway, Mattie was allowed to roam the floor as he politely greeted everyone there, "Please to meet you ma'am!" He said to the Hungarian who had come, "Oh my your so cute!" Hungary said scooping him up in her arms and looking at him, "When you grow up, please date Prussia" She said happily hugging Canada and ignoring America's protest, "He ain't dating no one! I mean no one especially Prussia! My Brother ain't dating no ex-nation!"

Hungary handed Canada off to Austria "Vell little one I don't suppose you like music" the aristocrat stared at the child who cocked his head to the side "I don't know..." Canada said in all honestly "I like the sound..the wind makes...does that count as music?"

Austria chuckled slightly, "Vell maybe I'll show you the piano" He said setting the young lad down and patting him on the head.

Canada giggled and rushed off to meet more people, he was having a ball meeting all these nations! He was making so many new friends, his heart was full to bursting with joy! The next person he met seemed to be a boy slightly older looking them him.

"Hello I'm Sealand!" The boy greeted patting Canada on the head "I'm going to be the world's greatest Nation and the first step to that is you recognizing me as a nation!" the older boy Sealand said smiling at Canada, "If you recognize me I'll give you candy!" Sealand said pulling out a bright red lollipop.

Canada at first wasn't sure what to make of this strange, nation?, at first but then he took out that red shiny thing...candy? That sounded appealing, very appealing "Um..How do I do that?" He asked cocking his head to the side ignoring the almost evil smile on Sealand's face...

"Well that's easy!" Sealand said chuckling; however, before another word could be spoken from his mouth, Sweden came over and plucked the candy from his son's hand and handed it to Canada who took it happily thinking he did something right as poor Sealand was dragged off to be punished for trying to manipulate a naive nation into recognizing him.

Canada further wandered around the room, he wondered who he would meet next! The older nations were talking among themselves a bit but they all looked in his direction and cooed at him. Canada couldn't help but flush at all the attention, he giggled when a pretty girl kissed his cheek, to be polite he returned the kiss to her cheek...

"Ah big bruder he's so cute! America is lucky to have such a cute little bruder" Litchensutein said after Canada returned her kiss, she couldn't help but hug the little boy who laughed in her arms so happily. Switzerland sighed as he watched, he enjoyed seeing his little sister happy "Maybe...possible I'll let you..babysit Canada if its alright with America, but you have to remember if you babysit him it'll be your responsibility to make sure he doesn't get hurt" Vash lectured as she placed Canada back on the ground "I'll remember big bruder! I hope America will let me babysit" she said happily

Canada cocked his head to the side as he wondered off again, his nose caught a weird smell. He scrunched up his nose and looked around for the unpleasant smell "Oh! Little buddy!" Holland said scooping him up "I can't wait for you to be all grown up! This time, I'll do everything right! We'll do weed every weekend! I'll send Tulips every July 1st and I'll make sure to get my ass to the Tulip festival to hang with you!" Holland said hugging the little Canada.

Holland had a plan, he'd seduce Canada when he was young...this way when he was older...there would be no way little Canada would ever want to die again, not when he would have a lover as hot as him!

Prussia seemed to sense an ulterior motive grabbed Matthew from Holland and stormed off with him "Hey Mattie! I'm your best friend in the whole world! The awesome Prussia!" He introduced himself smiling as he cradled the small child in his arms "And because I hang out with you, your awesome as well!" He said placing him by the gifts. He stared at the two he brought...one gift was suppose to be the gift he wanted to give Mattie before his death, the 2nd one was a gift for his new life...Prussia realized he didn't have many friends and when he lost Mattie the first time. He realized what loss truly felt like...sure he felt the loss of his nation, but now he was west Germany! Still he didn't have as much power as he used to, but he could cope with that...what he couldn't cope with was how lonely he had become, of course he'd never admit out loud! But once he lost his only true friend, he admitted at least to himself how unawesome being alone was...he was going to at least be a better friend to the one person in the world that had been nice to him...Mattie was his only friend...He hugged the boy trying to hold back his tears "Hey how about you open some gifts!" He said letting the boy go so he may pick whatever presents he wanted to open...

Canada looked at the brightly colored packages, unaware how everyone hushed and watched him as picked up one gift and blinked at the brightly colored paper, red! He liked that color it was on his flag! He tore opened the paper and smiled when he saw it was new toy to play with! Unaware of the betting pool going on behind him or how Hong Kong won the first round as it was his gift that Canada opened.

By the late afternoon, Canada now had clothes, toys, and maple syrup to make him happy for quite a while. Alfred was jealous how Canada was smiling at everyone and thank them, he didn't really have time per-say to buy his little brother a gift; after all he had just met him yesterday evening! He sighed "I'll take him shopping anyway, I want to get him something...I have to" He muttered as he escorted his guest out, glaring at Prussia who had gotten Mattie a cute little hoodie with a maple leaf on it...that had been Mattie's favorite gift of them all beside the bottle of Maple syrup the ex-nation also gave him...when all was finally quite save for Francis playing with Canada on his lap, never had he ever imagined France singing 'wheels on the bus' ever to a baby! He didn't know if he should be scared or taking a video records of it...

"Francis, I'm going grocery shopping can I take Mattie with me?" He asked walking over to them. Francis stood up "I will go grocery shopping to make sure you get actual food not garbage! And you will take mon chanton shopping!" The older nation smiled and handed Canada to America "I know you want to buy him a present too so go bond with your little brother and spoil'em rotten!" He said placing a kissing on both Canada and America's foreheads. They weren't England's boys anymore, they were his! In France's mind these two beautiful nations should have been his children, and in a way they were now...

Alfred blushed at the fatherly gesture not used to such affection even from England who raised him, he hugged Mattie gently "Alright toy and clothes shopping it is! Wal-mart here we come!" He said laughing "Hmm...I'm going to need a car seat" He muttered walking away.

The drive to wal-mart took more time then Alfred ever remember! Then again until he had a car seat he drove extra carefully to make sure nothing happened to his little brother. He had to do everything right this time! No mess up! Getting out of the car and picking Mattie up he walked into the store and grabbed a cart "When your a little bigger I'll let you ride in the car cart" Alfred said pointing to the cart with car as base and smiled at Mattie's eyes lit up "Okay frère" He said clapping his hands as Alfred set him in the seat of the cart and walked off through the store...

Hours passed before arriving home as he slammed the door behind him, leaning on said object with a shocked and scared look on his face "D..dude!" He was all he managed to say while holding his little brother tightly as well as several bag slung around his arms "That was scarier then a horror movie!" He shivered putting Mattie on the floor and letting him play with one of the toys he had gotten from the other nations. "Who knew chicks were into single parents" He sighed setting his bags down, the trip was a nightmare upon mentioning that he had no wife...people assumed Mattie was his son! Well they did look alike...and so he kept getting these annoying women trying to help me shop for his bro, but in reality they were trying to flirt and doing a bad job of it! "At least its over...for now" Alfred said sighing softly, at least until "Big brother...my pants are wet" Canada said whimpering, Alfred groaned okay he'd clean up both the floor and his brother, "Looks like a bath is needed" with that said he carried the toddler to the bath feeling very tired from the whole day in general...but at the same time, he wouldn't wish for anything else but this moment where he and Mattie were alone and could have time just to themselves...despite the craziness of the day everything turned out great!

To be Continues...

Thanks for reading chapters one and two! I'd like to say this...normally in every fanfic I've read it like England always gets redeemed and France gets the boot or something...I wanted England to be unredeemable and France to have his spot-light as Papa because let's face it...he would be an awesome Papa...anyway thanks for reading and I hope to update faster..chapters may get smaller


	3. Chapter 3: World Disaster

Notes: Normally I put notes at the end of my chapter but today, I'm dedicating this chapter to Yukai-yami who drew some cute fan-art for me! Thank you so much!

Chapter 3:

World Disaster

Alfred was sweating bullets, why you may ask? The answer was simply. He had to bring Canada to the world meeting! Because he was an independent country he HAD to attend! Problem was, what the heck was the kid going to do through a boring four to five hour long meeting! Not to mention they'd be more then likely running into England there! That was one country he honestly didn't want to meet at least not until murder was made legal.

The young looking man sighed as he slumped into his chair Mattie giggling on his lap, dressed in an adorable blue color suit with a tie covered in little Canadian maple leaves, all the while ignorant of the troubles of his poor older brother!

Still, Alfred hugged Mattie as tightly as he could without hurting the small nation, it had been a month since Alfred had taken the reborn Canada into his care and it had been the greatest thing ever _"How could anyone...even me have ignored such a wonderful child...an..an awesome person? Man was I ever a retard!"_ He thought sighing again "Mattie I love you" He said kissing his brother chubby baby check. That was another thing he had been doing lately, any chance he had, Alfred would say those three words that he should have said before...he still wasn't mentally recovered from Canada's suicide, Alfred felt he needed to let his reborn baby brother know all the time he was loved and chariest every waking moment for fear he'd go away for good this time...Baby Mattie was his second and last chance to be a good brother and an even better hero...he wasn't going to waste it, not this time.

"What is a child doing here you git?" A familiar voice spoke out, as Alfred turned glaring at England "This Mr. Eyebrows is my little brother Canada" America said with a warning on his faceas he looked away from his former caretaker. "Canada? This is the new Canada?" England walked over to inspect the boy, "He looks just like you at that age" Arthur said with a strange look in his eyes, one Alfred wanted to punch him in the face for having "He maybe part of the commonwealth, but all countries will fight you for me to keep him" He warned holding the baby closer to him much like a protective mother bear.. ready to rip England's guts out...literally

It was an unusual meeting, unusual because of the simply fact that America , Alfred F. Johns was silent through out the meeting save for when it was actually his time to speak. Instead he had kept Canada entertained and kept him happy while keeping an eye on England the whole time...and when it was break time left the room cradling Canada the whole time "Mattie I'm so proud how good your being" He said kissing Mattie's forehead...

England looked at his commonwealth nation smirking, he'd have custody in no time as they all looked at England with curiosity and wondering why he had called them all there...

"Yummy!" Mattie chimed bitting into pancakes Flora, the cook Francis hired, had made for him to eat for lunch. Alfred simply smiled as he took a bit of his lunch, a ham sandwich "Eat it all up little bro! But remember no pancakes for dinner!" He said waving a finger at Mattie, "You've already had them for breakfast and now lunch" He ruffled Mattie's hair gently as he smiled at him. A casting shadow over them caused Alfred to turned only to go very pale "R..Russia?" He blinked suddenly having the urge to run and fast!

"Hello comrade! I speak to Matvey now da?" It wasn't a question it was a demand one Alfred really didn't want to have any part of; however, Russia had already picked Mattie up "Such a good child, I want a child as good as you...perhaps I make you one with Russia da?" He said smiling in a creepy way as Alfred grabbed Mattie away "He isn't becoming one with you ever!" He said forcefully and began cleaning up there lunch area quickly and departed as fast as he could cradling Mattie "Mattie never speak to Russia without me there, ever!" He said in a stern voice, Mattie not really sure why his brother was bothered by the man could only nod in response.

The second half of the meeting was called back into order, and things were almost back to normal. Various countries were arguing and fighting, Pakistan and Israel were close to declaring war again over Jerusalem when England stood up "I'd like to challenge America for custody over Canada" He said simply, "He's part of the commonwealth and their for should taken care of by the head of the British commonwealth" There was a smirk of confidence on his face as many at the table began griping.

France stood up "I reject that idea! America is doing a fine job caring for mon bebe Canada" He had a look that spoke volumes and loathing anger at the Brit as he glanced at America. He wouldn't let England win this time!

"Well then how about a vote? Let's do this democratically" England spoke in a manner as if he were sure to win, and Alfred was almost afraid he might. Alfred knew England could easily tell the other commonwealth nation to aid him and possibly they might even follow him. Alfred knew Mattie had been loyal, what would be said about the other commonwealth? Panic began pumping through his veins as he hugged Mattie tightly as though he was clutching unto his very last lifeline.

Germany who was hosting the meeting sighed, "Let's get this over with then, all in favor of Canada being raised in the custody of England raise your hand and say Ay" Germany said glancing around the room as Alfred buried his head waiting for ay to be said, he buried his eyes in Mattie's hair not wanting to see how many hands would be in the air.

"_Don't take him! Don't take Mattie! I'll fight a war for him if I have to!" _ He thought nearly ready to start sobbing, he couldn't lose Canada again! Not to this bastard! He refused to let Mattie go this time!

"All against say nay and raise your hand!" Germany said sternly waiting for the hand count to be seen.

Alfred's head and hand shot up "Nay!" He shouted a loudly as he could, his eyes widen in shock at the unison of nay he heard. He glanced around at all the nation now smiling at him, Alfred's own smile returned to his face as he spotted England growling under his breath and seething with anger as he glared at each of his commonwealth members who simply smirked and flicked him off. The only nation that didn't side with him to keep Mattie was Pakistan, whom sided with England...

Germany cracked a smile "Very well, its unanimous...Canada will remain in American's care unless proven to be unfit to care for him; however, I doubt zhat will happen" he said shuffling papers "This meeting is adjourned" He finished and collected his items as he left the room.

America threw a smirk at England, "What the bloody hell! Australia, New Zealand, India!" He shouted looking at two of many of his commonwealth countries "What's the meaning of this! I told you to support me!" He barked at them with a heated glare.

"Well mate...that's the thing...you told us to but does that mean we have ta? No...I don't believe so...besides why side with you when I can side with America? He's better lookin then you any day" Steve said winking at America, "I always did like a mate with parentin' skills" he joked earning a slap from Zeo "Stop flirting bastard! Besides he always turns you down"

England growled again and stormed out the room; however, Alfred knew for a fact the old man wouldn't give up without a real fight "Hey Aussi...maybe now wouldn't such a bad opportunity to get a full time housemate...slash nanny" He smirked seeing the hopeful looking on Steve's face. "Hey Toris!" He called out to the Lithuanian and walked over to him "Toris...will you move back in with me? Help me take care of Mattie with me? Toris...I really need you" America said to the now dumbfounded, blushing nation while Australia cursed and ranted about what a tease Alfred was "You can't resist the outback for too long mate!" he shouted as Zeo dragged him away, India following close behind.

As for Lithuania he looked at Mattie for a moment before looking at America, those pleading blue eyes "Mr. America...I" He began and tried to look away, but those damn puppy dog eyes were so hard to resist! It should be considered torture in some countries! "Let me think about it for a while" He said not wanting to give a straight answer till he thought everything through. The brunet nodded to Alfred and walked off a deep red blush on his face.

America left the place as well smiling happily "Okay, we'll catch a bit to eat and head to the hotel room to sleep for the night...France told me to never take you to mcdonalds...but what he doesn't know won't hurt him...or me" He said chuckling sinisterly as they walked to the nearest fast-food joint for dinner. The two brother ate there meals and Alfred watched as Mattie played with his new toy from the happy meal before running off to play in the ball pit...A smile made its way to his face, he loved seeing Mattie playing and being happy in general _"I have to protect this smile, I have to make sure no one, especially England, wipes it away this time!"_ He thought watching his brother playing and even timidly playing with the other kids in the pit... He didn't know why, but this simple activity, sitting and watching...made him feel content, something he hadn't felt in a long time "Thank you...Mattie" He mumbled as he stood up to collect said brother, they needed to get some sleep if they were going to be flying home tomorrow. Gathering his brother in his arms again the duo left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel they were staying at.

"What were you doing England?" France demanded, "I want you no where near mon chaton! Stay away from both of them you drunk" The Frenchman shouted stepping closer to the Brit. Said Brit cracked a smirk "You forget...Canada is part of my commonwealth! Eventually I will have him back!" He sneered, the blond wanted to make Alfred feel pain, wanted to hurt him just as he had been when the brat left him. He would make Alfred feel pain, and maybe perhaps use the Canadian brat to pull Alfred back to him...yes Canada still had his uses...for now...

France shook his head "Pathetic, I'm warning you! You saw how many countries are will to protect Mon petite from you! Let it go, or else it could end up somewhat horrible for you" Francis warned as he left the Brit with his warning.

The two brother were blissfully unaware of what the older nations were talking about as Alfred tried his best to give his little brother a bath "Hey! Mattie! No splashing the hero man!" he said laughing along with Mattie

To be continued...

Notes: Running out of ideas! Got an idea? I'll gladly take suggestion! Hmm my chapters are getting shorter...I'll be working on that...sorry if it starts taking me a while to upload them

I also own nothing! I own nothing of Hetalia


	4. Chapter 4: Exploration? Huh?

Chapter 4

Exploration? Huh?

Mattie's yesterday was very confusing, that was pretty much how everything seemed to be summed up for him. That man with the funny eyebrows was creepy! He was also being mean to his big brother! This didn't make him happy in the least bit! He didn't understand why they were even where they were yesterday! All those grown up nations did was talk! It was so boring he fell fast asleep till lunch time and that was were the scary ice man come up to talk to big brother...he didn't understand a thing he was talking about! But it seemed to scare Afly...he'd teach that big guy a lesson someday in a hockey match! Because Hockey was cool!

Now they were home and Mattie was playing with his polar bear friend while Alfred was working in his study and Flora was baking maple cookies for his snack later. Over all he was down right bored! Well what better way to get rid of boredom then exploring the house! Nothing that's what! The toddler got up from his spot "Come on Kumajirou!" Apparently in this life he could remember his bear's name, "Who?" Even if the bear couldn't remember his, "Canada, your owner silly bear" He said kissing the bear on the nose.

The two had first decided to climb the stairs to see what was upstairs, the two began opening doors left to right! One door however was locked? Well that wasn't fair! Now he had to know what was behind that door "Hmm there has to be a key somewhere!" He said pouting as he walked away. Now if he were a key where would he be? Well for one he'd be in someone pocket right? Alfy might know! But he was working and it would rude to interrupt him, a pout crossed his face as he pushed opened a random room.

Matthew blinked and cocked his head to the side, the room was dank and dark, it smelled funny and weird "What kind of room is dis?" He entered looking around, the toddler stopped and bent down "Wow!" he picked up a toy soldiers and looked at it, it looked so cool! Stuffing the toy into his pocket he left the room not liking the smell.

He traveled back down stairs to see what else their was to see "Huh?" He blinked hearing a sound form the living room, curious the little nation went to the living room "Your the funny mister from yesterday" He gasped seeing the bushy browed man entering their house made him a little weary. Didn't only bad guys do that?

"Hello Matthew, I've come to take you home..I'm your Daddy, England. Your part the British commonwealth it should be me taking care of you love" He said approching the infant smiling sinisterly.

Little Canada didn't like this man "Fere!" He shouted at the top of his lung and ran off "There is a scary man with large eyebrows saying he's going to take me away!" He screamed running to his brother's office.

Canada saw the door fly open and America bending down to catch him in his brother's waiting arms. Mattie could tell the American wasn't pleased as he saw England following after "I warned you" He snarled putting Mattie behind him "Stay here!"

Mattie whimpered having never seen his brother this mad as he closed the door and behind him, leaving Mattie alone in his office. The little nation heard shouting and a crash! He heard various nosies that were all scary! It went quite...very quite all of a sudden, Matthew thought he was more fearful of the silence then the noise "Fere? Fere!" He called out slamming his fist on the door, "Fere!" he cried out as tears began pouring down his face, "Fere! I'm scared please open the door! Fere!" he cried out

The door opened "Mattie" America said as he bent down, Mattie plowed into him "Fere..." He blinked "Your hurt!" He gasped touching his brother's face, his eye was turning black, his lip was bleeding, and his left cheek was puffing out "Fere..." He hugged the older nation... _"He got hurt protecting me" _ the little nation thought as Alfred picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Now just hold on tight, I need to...up wash my face a little" He said pulling out a white kit and began tending to his wounds. Mattie just watched wishing he could help someway "I wanna help!" He said suddenly holding out his hands pleading to help the older nation, "It's okay Mattie, I can handle this" Alfred said patting the little boy on the head...he disinfected his spilt lip and used some nice warm water and soap on his face...

"Okay little man, nap time" Alfred said picking Mattie up and walking with him to his room "You'll take your nap and then we'll have dinner, what do you want to eat?" Alfred asked smiling as he laid his little brother down on the bed, "Pancakes!" Mattie said happily, Alfred laughed "I'll see if Flora can do that" He said placing a kiss on his forehead as he left the room.

"Ah damn...that could have gone worse!" Alfred said rubbing his sore face, what to do? What could he do? He knew he needed help but who? Someone he trusted of course...problem was, who could he trust? Someone that could stay here without problem! Someone that he could trust around Mattie!

The super power flopped down into his chair shaking, he never expected England to try and break into his own home! He couldn't let him take Mattie away! The thought alone frightened him "I need an answer..." he said rubbing his head

"Why not call that stupid Aussie?" A petite voice said making Alfred look up "Kumajirou?" he blinked cocking his head to the side, "That Aussie with the stupid Koala would be good to have around, he likes you and Mattie, he likes kids and animals..." He said crawling into America's lap "And he smells okay I guess"

America blinked "Dear god I'm taking advice from a talking bear!" He groaned burying his face in the bear's fur, the stupid bear had more insight then him on this stuff! What the hell was up with that? "All right I'll call...after I've had coffee...I need some coffee..Flora!" He called out as the chef came in to the room a worried look on her face. She said nothing as she placed the cup next to him and left "I'll have pancakes tonight" she said simply going back into the kitchen to put the dinner she had planned away for tomorrow night.

Alfred took a sip of his coffee and sighed "Alright...Steve...better pick up" He pulled out his cell and made the call that may be his worse mistake ever!

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Chapter 5:

Memories...

* * *

"Fear not the awesome me as arrived! Also the not so awesome with evil koala Steven..." Prussia announced entering into America's house "Hey little awesome buddy!" He scooped up Canada into his arms and hugged the little guy all the while smiling happily.

Alfred simply blinked and looked at Steven "What the hay man! I invited you! Not him!" He declared pointing at Gilbert, "Is Germany going to be wondering where the hay is he?" he said putting his hands on his hips while waiting for Australia to answer his questions. Said Aussie gulped, truth was he called Gilbert to keep an eye on Mattie-kins so he could spend some time 'bonding' with America...of course he'd do his share part and watch the tyke... "Well ya see mate, when you all said ya saw Iggy about I got ta wonderin' two heads are better then one, but three heads are simply out standin' and Gilly here not being a nation no more, is perfect for when I have to take care of things in me own house" he said lying through his teeth.

"Hmm..you make a valid point..." Alfred said rubbing his chin, "And Gilbert did raise Germany so he can't be THAT bad at raising kids...okay but if he steps out of line...I put him on the next flight home" he warned, "Half the man he used to be!" he added glaring at Gilbert who was more then happy to ignore America and his petty threats...

Mattie for the most part was happy to see Gilbert, he was the nice man that gave him the wonderful hoddie he liked to wear "Gil!" He said cheerfully returning the hug, "Gil...can I talk wit you..." He asked with a frown on his little cubby toddler face. He wanted to tell someone about something that happened last night in his dreams...

Last night he woke up crying, Alfie tried to help him and did all shorts of nice things, sing him lullabies and read stories, even tried to get him to tell about the dream he had...but Mattie didn't want to hurt his big brother's feelings by telling him what happened.

"Oh course little awesome one" Gilbert said carrying Mattie off from where Australia and America were arguing and into the kitchen figuring it was easy just to talk there "Now tell the Awesome me, whats wrong" Prussia said smirking as he waited for little Canada to speak.

"I had...a bad dream...I was in a room! With lots of other nations, and I was talking, and talking...and screaming...but no one heard me...no one looked at me, I tried getting Alfie to look at me...but he ignored me...it was scary and felt so real!" Mattie said his large purple eyes were beginning to water as he finished his tale "Alfie wouldn't ignore me would he? He loves me right? Big brothers don't ignore there little brother right?"

Prussia suddenly pulled Canada into a big bear hug "It was a dream, only a dream and if anything like that ever happens in real life you came and I'll show them how awesome you are!" He said shaking, worried, and scared...scared of the memories that may come back and hunt Matthew. He couldn't lose Matthew again! He couldn't lose his only friend in this world! He was so lonely when he died the first time, so...freaking alone... "Don't ever forget, I'm your friend and your my best little buddy ever" he said releasing Canada from his grip "Everyone loves you, Papa France, your big brother, heck you can go ahead and call Australia your big brother and me your uncle! We all love you little guy" He said smiling as he ruffled Mattie's hair "Come on, lets play a game or something!" He said picking Canada up and spinning him around fast enough to get the kid laughing happily..

The nightmare was forgotten after Gilbert hugged him, the feeling of warmth flooded him. He smiled and felt better as the elder nation spoke to him, the fond memories of his papa and big brother filling the corners of his mind...he was loved and he loved them

"Okay now we have a timetable set up...I should have guessed you wouldn't be able to watch him all the time, but we do need to send Gilbert back to Germany ever so often so once a month you'll spend a week here and we'll send Gilbert back home to be with his brother" Alfred said as Australia nodded his plan falling into place. "Alright...then we should start getting Mattie used to you and Gilbert and...you WILL be sleeping in the guest room which ISN'T my bedroom and being drunk is no longer a reliable excuse...no more beer is in this house"

Australia groaned at that, really? Really? America was going to make him earn his shagging? Well he had been working on America for years...this was just the step he needed to get his foot in the door...first charm Mattie and then move slowly into Alfred's pants...it was perfect! But who know America was such a over bearing parent! This was going to make it hard even get a foot in the bedroom! "Sure mate! Whatever you say!" He said moving closer to Alfred, "But what about your need? You look so tired" He said placing a hand on Alfred's hip and slowly moving it till he had an arm wrapped around the taller man's waist.

Alfred sighed and twitched angrily as he grabbed Steven's hand painfully and twisted it off him "Get you grabby hands off me!" He said "If you keep this up, I'll kick your ass out and make Gilbert the permeant Mattie sitter! That's the only reason I called you because you offered and seemed sincere! But if your only trying to get into my pants I'm going to throw you fucking ass outside the door!" He hissed pushing Australia away.

For the most part Steven was pissed, Alfred was making this difficult! Well, all he had to do was get Mattie to like him then all the pieces would fall into the place "Alright mate! I get it! Let meet the little darlin' hey where's Gill?" He asked

The two nation blinked and looked around the room, it wasn't until they heard a giggling sound that they figured it out and followed the sound to Mattie's room. The sight was something to behold, rather is was how cute the scene was that made Alfred smile softly as he leaned on the door frame.

Gilbert and Mattie were sitting on the floor, Mattie in Gil's lap with a book in hand "Und then the wolf cut his claws un powdered his feet and said 'Now I sound un look like Mama goat' the wolf laughed!" Gilbert read out loud making a voice for the wolf which caused Mattie to giggle again "That wouldn't fool the little goats right?" He asked smiling up at Gilbert "Well, how should I know? I guess you'll just have to let me read the story" He said poking the little nation in the belly, another giggle elated from the tiny boy. Gilbert took on an evil look "Hmm seems someone is quite ticklish there" giggles began echoing through the room as the ex-nation began tickle attacking the small blond...

Alfred watched the scene, there was a fond look on his face as he watched the two playing, "He really is good with kids..." he said somewhat amazed, "I'm glad you brought him" this might actually be a better idea to keep him rather then Steven...but Steven could be helpful right? He was quite unsure...it was Kumajirou's suggestion right?

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: I'm just kidTrouble in Par

Chapter 6:

I'm just kid...Trouble in Paris!

* * *

Steven was less the happy, in fact he was actually furious! All month he had been bending over backwards and still hadn't gotten any tail! He couldn't figure out what was going on! Sure Matthew wasn't bothering him, and neither was Gilbert those two were actually being good and staying out of his way! The problem was America! How hard was it to get a moron like that in bed! Apparently very hard, the nation was suffering the worst case of blue balls he ever had in his whole life! He tried everything, literally everything! Alfred didn't respond to any come on he threw at him! The Australian nation huffed angrily and thought about his current situation, he was right now on his own watching Mattie...or he was supposed to. Right now he was watching stuff on his lap top with the headphones over his ears and bitting his bottom lip.

Uncle Steve wasn't watching him, and had yelled at him to leave him alone too...Matthew was currently sitting on the sofa feeling lonely and a mite bit scared, he was supposed to be with Uncle Steve alone till Monday when Big Brother America got back from a meeting and Uncle Gilbert was spending time with his brother... Monday seemed so far away as did his brother and his good uncle...he missed them both dearly

A sound caught his attention, "huh?" He shivered and moved away from where the sound came from, he was so frightened it might be England again trying to take him from big brother...little Mattie felt his heart beating wildly in his tiny chest, he was so frightened! He wanted his Papa! His brother! He tripped suddenly and fell on his face "Ah!" He teared a moment before he began to cry, he was so scared! He heard footsteps approaching him! Getting closer and closer! He covered his face as the tear fell down his face...

"Matthew!" The tiny nation knew that voice and looked up from his tears "Papa!" Canada stood and run to him, latched unto the French nation and cried into his cloths. Francis kneeled down and scooped the little nation up "What is the matter mon petite?" He asked cradling the child in his arms, "Uncle Steve yelled at me...t...told me to scram!" he said "I was so...so lonely!" He said weeping into his Papa's arms. Francis cradled the baby in his arm gently, he was furious! He smiled at Canada and headed toward the living room, "Mon petite Papa will play with you but for now, I need you to go to your room for a moment while Papa and uncle Steve talk" He kissed Canada's forehead and set the boy down.

The little boy hurried to his room as he was told to, happy that his Papa was there and promised to play with him. Never in his whole life did he ever feel so scared! What if it had been England! Alfie wasn't there to save him!

"You ARE supposed to be watching him! What if I was England huh? Did you event think of that? Australia your relieved of duty, I'm going to take him with me to my home for the weekend and I'm telling Alfred how...I don't even know how to put into words without it sounding bad! You neglected him!" France shouted with a glare in his pale blue eyes. He was seething beyond rage at the moment! He wasn't about to let some horny backwater monkey risk losing his son again! He wasn't going to allow Matthew to even remotely feel anything that wasn't pure love and devotion towards him! France turned from the laid back Aussie and headed to Canada's little bed room.

Francis entered Canada's room "Mon petite, Papa has decided to take you to his house in Paris" He said smiling, he had wanted to ask Alfred first but...circumstances made the choice for him this time. The elder nation grabbed his son's suit case and began packing the bag, he'd tell Alfred later when they reached his home. Francis would admit to anyone who asked him, he was elated to have his son come home with him for a while! Of course he knew it would be a short visit, but it would oh so worth it! He hadn't spent any time with his darling boy! It was a crime! An utter crime to not spend time with his son! The Frenchman let out a giggle, oh the wonderful things he planed out! Shopping, touring around the city, more shopping, eating out at the finest restaurants, playing games in the park! He felt so happy, light as feather!

Matthew watched as his papa as his bag was packed with care, he couldn't help but smile! His Papa seemed so happy! He was going to spend time with Papa! He loved Alfred very much, but he also loved Papa too! He did wish Alfred was coming too, he always made such fun games to play. After Papa packed his bag, he was picked up, carried off, pasted Uncle Steve, and out the door.

Eight hours later, a sleepy little Canadian was carried in a rather lovely home. The Frenchman smiled at his sleepy little kitten as he placed him on a near by chair and set the bags he brought down on the floor. Francis sent a text to Alfred before picking his son up once more and carrying him into the guest room he had set-up for his visit.

The blond Frenchman smiled down at his sleeping kitten, brushing his hair from his cherub face and kissing his forehead before leaving the room to prepare dinner for when his son woke up...

Unaware to the sleeping babe, the window in his room was sliding open...a hand slid under the frame and pushed it upward. Spiky blond hair and bushy eyebrows poked his head through and grinned as he climbed into the room "Stupid Frog, he should know better then to have brought you right into my clutches, I've been watching and waiting just for this one moment" Arthur said smirking as he picked the baby up and climbed back out the window prize in his hands.

Alfred looked at his phone and smiled, he was glad Francis had taken Mattie with him, but damn was he furious! He should have known Steve wasn't the best babysitter! Francis had told him everything in his text. He wasn't all too thrilled about Mattie being in Europe...so close to England...he shook the thought from his mind, he knew Francis wouldn't let anything happen to Mattie, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His phone rang, "Hello! America the awesome speaking!" He said forcing himself to sound energetic, "Alfred! It's horrible! I was making dinner and I had gone to wake mon petite Matthew and...and...THE WINDOW WAS OPEN! He was gone!" Francis said frantically, Alfred could hear the tear pouring down the elder's face "I'm on my way, meetings be damn!" He snarled much like a angry bear as he crushed the phone in his hand and stormed off.

Arthur cradled the boy in his arms, he had made it to his house...safe and sound, his brushed the boy's bangs from his face and rubbed his thumb over his tender cheek...their was a strange look in his eyes, not one found so often in the Englishman's eyes...he wasn't always good with his emotions, he wasn't all that found of being...opened with his emotions, "Matthew..." He whispered tenderly rocking gently back and forth in his old rocking chair...just like he used to...back when both of them were babies...there was a twisted knife in side of Arthur's heart as he watched the boy stir awake. Matthew for his part looked terribly frightened as he laid eyes upon England "Papa! Big Brother!" He cried trying to run from the arms holding him, "Hush lad! Their not here! Its just you and me" He said trying to keep his voice calm as he stood up, he kept his hold as he was set down in a play pen too high from him to climb out of.

Matthew looked around the playpen frightened and a tad bit hungry...there playpen was littered with toys! All shorts of toys! Big ones, colorful ones, small ones, red ones, blue ones, and electric ones! Matthew wasn't sure what to do! He glanced up at Arthur, who in turn was staring at him, as if he expected him to do something...what did he want him to do! What was he suppose to do! The small Canadian began tearing up, England blinked for a moment before he winced as the Canadian began crying loudly... England sighed "I'll be right back" He headed to the kitchen, figuring the lad maybe hungry...maybe he'd like the scone he made this morning...

Alfred stormed up to Francis door and knocked, the Frenchman through open the door "Alfred!" He shouted looking like a wreck, sweat trickling down his brow, and his hair matted "I called the police, the governments, and everyone else I could think of including Prussia and Spain!" he said as the American came in. "Alright...I haven't a clue what we're going to do...but first thing is first...we need evidance...if their is one suspect I have its England! That bastard! If he hurts a hair on Mattie's head I'll rip his off!" He threatened pounding a fist into his palm... Francis could only nod in agreement "It's all my fault...I only left him for a moment...but...but that was all he needed wasn't it...I was careless...I've lost him again!" He cried out, the tears falling from his eyes as he slid into a chair...

Arthur frowned as Matthew threw his scones around, "Matthew those aren't toys their food your suppose to eat them..." He pleaded as Matthew cried out throwing the scone once more "Yucky! No! NO!" He shouted throwing the last one before crawling into a corner of the playpen and hiding under the biggest stuff animal in the pen...Arthur scratched his head "Does...Matthew like pizza?" He winched knowing he's have to order in...he saw the little boy nod his head under the stuff animal...the Englishman sighed and left to phone for a pizza...

To be continued...

Notes: Well...I finally updated...my writers block is beginning to crumble! I hope this chapter was at least okay...it felt rushed but I just wanted to get something up!


End file.
